


Link and The Prince

by Narharthi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narharthi/pseuds/Narharthi
Summary: This happens before Calamity Ganon.Link meets Y / N who is none other than Zelda's brother.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Link/Male reader, Link/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	1. The first meeting

One spring evening, Link was practicing archery in the courtyard of the military barracks. The wind was blowing hard which deflected his arrows and made him miss his target several times. It frustrated him a lot, he was thinking of stopping for today when all of a sudden he heard a sound, a note rather. Then another and another. The notes turn into a nice melody, soft and soothing. That calmed his nerves right away. Link redirected his bow and his frustration as left his arrows meet all their targets. Link smiles. But where did that melody come from? Link turned his attention to the woods just outside the barracks.

Y/N was sneaking out of the castle as usual. He didn't go too far away anyway, he just liked to play music while admiring nature, far from the ears of the court people. It's no big deal. So he went into the woods adjoining the castle, finding his usual spot near a small pond. He sat down on a rock and started to play, losing the course of time. Losing himself in his mind, becoming one with his instrument. So he did not hear the footsteps behind him.

Link had followed the sound leading him into a small clearing. He saw a young golden boy playing a small instrument, Link expected to be noticed, but no, the other boy continued to play seemingly lost in another world. "It's a nice song." Link couldn't help but say it's a few words. The melody stopped instantly. Damn why he had to open his mouth he wanted to keep listening the young musician.

The other boy turned to him, Link couldn't help but notice how beautiful his e/c eyes were. He got lost in that look. The eyes staring at him were slightly confused. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." The other one smiles friendly. "Oh, it's okay. It's getting late anyway." Link felt flushed from that smile, so sweet, Link moved uncomfortably. "Um. . . She's really tiny your harp." The musician laughed. Why Link didn't know all he knew was that laugh melted him. He was so sweet too, why was everything sweet about that boy, even his hair looked sweet. Link wanted to pet them. "It's not a harp, it's a lyre."said the boy continuing to laugh "Ah!" Was all Link was able to answer, he was really too disturbed by the boy. He looked down at his feet. At least his feet didn't disturb him.

"By the way, my name is Y/N. What's yours?" Link looked up, actually he wasn't even introduced. "I'm Link." Y/N always smiled at him, "it's a pleasure to meet you." Link sat down near Y/N and the two talked together, for a while. He told Y/N that he was training to become a knight like his father. And Y/N told him that he dreamed of becoming a minstrel to play and sing throughout Hyrule. The night slowly began to set in. "Can I could listen to you sing one day?" Y/N always have his sweet smile "of course but I have to go home otherwise I'll have problems." With that Y/N got up and left. Link watched him leave and shouted, "See you next time !" Y/N turned around with a broad smile. "Yes, same place, same time."

When Y/N was back at the castle he rushed to his sister's apartment to tell her about his meeting with Link, and how happy he was to have a new friend. Zelda smiled at him and told him that he already had a lot of friends. But this was not the same, Link didn't know he was a prince, so he address him as he would with any other person.

Day after day, after his training Link didn't go straight home anymore, he went instead into the woods to find his new friend. Who played him a lot of music and sang him a lot of songs. Sometimes Y/N asked him to show him how to handle his sword and bow. What Link happily did he had gotten much better with time.

One day while Link listened Y/N play, while watching him slumped on a rock with his arms folded and his head resting on it, he couldn't help noticing how pretty Y/N was, not beautiful was more appropriate. His fingers delicately pinching the string of his mini harp, um. . . not his a lyre, H/N had corrected him so many times about it. Y/N has his eyes half closed, Link felt his heart beating fast and then a sudden realization hit him. Y/N was more than a friend for Link he had clearly developed a crush on Y/N. That explains why he was always in such a hurry to see him, it wasn't just about the music. He always thought of him before he sleep. Even sometimes the morning.

Maybe he should talk to Y/N about it. Maybe Y/N hopefully felt the same way. The music ended "I'm sorry Link but I have to go" Link lost in thought hadn't noticed it was getting dark, an idea came into his head. "Hum. . . . I should take you home, it can be dangerous for a musician. . . While I have arrows" Y/N laugh "Ok if you want but I really don't live far" Oh really ? Link thought. . . If Y/N didn't live very far away that meant that Y/N must have been the child of a nobleman, because in the nearby we found the military barracks, and he had never seen him there, Link was sure he would have remembered if he had met him there. Then there is the castle, but Y/N certainly did not live in the castle. So that leaves the neighborhood near the castle where the nobles lived. It anguished Link, how he could confess in front of a son of a nobleman. Y/N probably wouldn't be interested in a mere son of a knight.

No sooner had they come out of the woods than Link saw a knight of the royal guard running towards them. Why He was running to them. The knight stopped in front of them ignoring Link. And speaking only in the direction of Y/N. "My prince, it's been several hours since His Highness the King has been looking for you, please follow me to the castle" Link remained shocked. My WHAT?! The guard addressed to Y/N by calling him prince. The realization made him lose his breath. Y/N was the Prince of Hyrule, Princess Zelda's younger brother. Oh! Link was addressed to a prince all this time with so little propriety ! Link started to panic.

Y/N cursed the knight, cursed his father for having sent the royal guard in search of him, he finally had a REAL friend ! But it took that royal guard to call it by its title. Of course Y/N wasn't really mad at him. The guard only obeyed his father's orders, and of course he was going to address him with his title. But now Link was going to look at him differently. And he didn't miss it, he turned around and saw Link looking at him with a new look. "See you tomorrow, Link?"

Link recovered to the sound of Y/N's voice. He took on a much more formal tone and position "of course my Prince" He saw for the first time the Y/N smile fall. Why did he say something wrong? He saw Y/N turn around and leave in the direction of the castle with the royal guard.

The next day after his training Link decided not to join Y/N he realized that he couldn't be friends with a prince, and surely not be in love with him. Even if he wanted it with all his heart. If Y/N was friends with him, it would surely tarnish the prince's reputation, right? being friends with a simple person like him, is not possible right ? so Link focused on his training. Try to forget Y/N. Is don't really happen. Cause there was always this little melody coming from the woods. Only for a while and then he didn't hear it anymore.


	2. Coincidence or Fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed the first chapter :D

Link had decided to go to the Zora's domain, to see his friend Mipha, he told her about his meeting with Y/N, how he had learned that he was none other than the Prince of Hyrule, and that he had finally decided that he couldn't be friends with the Prince. When he looked up, he saw Mipha looking at him sternly. "Link ! That's the first time I've ever heard you say such nonsense. I'm a princess myself. That doesn't stop us from being friends. "She looked really angry. "But... I've known you my whole life, and then... how can I say... it's different..." Mipha rolled his eyes, "Oh, really?How is different?" Link looked at her and couldn't find his words. "you don't understand. "Was all he could say. She sighed heavily. "Link, I feel like you're avoiding him for some other reason." Link was now confused. "When you told me about him... I noticed, your look, your smile, it's like when I..." Mipha was abruptly interrupted, before resuming. "You feel something more for him, and that's what scares you." How she managed to figure that out so easily! But Link didn't want to admit it, so he denied it.

"I don't know what you're talking about. " was Link's reply, but Mipha saw the slight redness appear on the Hylien's cheeks. It hurt a little, but she put aside her feelings, for help her friend. Link spoke again, "Is there any reason why he didn't tell me in the first place?" Mipha sighed "surely because he was afraid of your reaction. "Link hid his head in his arms. "And I reacted exactly as he feared. He must hate me!" Mipha gently caressed his friend's back. "No, I'm sure he don't." A person burst into the room. "Princess forgive me for interrupting, but your father sent me to warn you that the guests have arrived." Mipha nodded. "Come with me, Link."

Y/N, had never been to the Zora's domain before. Once there, he found it simply magnificent. Getting there was not easy, but once there it was worth it. His father was on his way to the domain to speak with King Zora, and had decided to bring him along. Y/N stared at King Dorephan, he was really, really tall, he thought, "Ah ! my daughter, I present you Prince Y/N of Hyrule, and my Prince this is Mipha Princess Zora, and his young friend Link. " Link !!! Y/N quickly turned his attention to the Princess Zora. And there he saw none other than his friend. Y/N raised his hand to wave to him and gave him his best smile, he was so happy to see his friend again.

Mipha looked at the prince, so he was Link's crush, he does look adorable. "Mipha can you show the Prince around the domain," she nodded "Sure, Father." The Prince walked over them. "if you would like to follow me my Prince "The prince smiled at her. "With pleasure." Mipha showed different parts of the domain, and noticed how, Y/N was happy about every little thing he see, she also noticed, Link looked at the Prince with a sweetness, she'd never seen in him. If he really wanted to deny this feelings. He would have to learn to hide them.

Link wanted to talk to Y/N during the whole visit, but he didn't know what to say, he wanted to apologize, but he didn't know how to start. He heard Mipha speak, "My Prince please excuse me but I have to go, but I'll leave you with Link," she gave Link a smile of encouragement and walked out of the room. Link was really nervous, he wanted to say so many things to Y/N but no words came out. Y/N came closer to him. "I missed you Link" Link looked up and crossed Y/N's eyes, he had missed his E/C. eyes. "I'm... I'm sorry I didn't come thz last time, I was... I was nervous, I hope I didn't hurt you. "Y/N took one of his hands in his. "A little, but it's okay, I understand." Link felt himself blush to the tip of his ears. " Will you play some music for me? " Y/N smiled at him. "Sure, but first you have to tell me the story of your meeting with Mipha." Mipha joined them a little later, Y/N played them an old Zora song on his Lyre.

The next morning, Link left to train with the Zoras, before Link had time to notice the sun was high in the sky, and he was the last one to practice. As he turned around to put away his equipment, he came face to face with Y/N. "Hi Link, I've been looking all over for you. "The prince had his usual big smile on his face. "Hello Y/N I..." Y/N cut him off. "You're really good. I've never seen you practice with anyone else before. How old are you when you start training? "Oh! how old was he when he started ? He couldn't remember. "I don't really know, I was really young, and you ? When did you learn to play your mini harp? "The prince gave him a stern look, but softened by a smirk." When I was very young like you, I could barely walk, when my mother put this Lyre in my hands. She told me that it has been passed from generation, to generation in the family for a very long time. You know, Link, if you like the harp that much, I can play the harp too. But... I prefer play Lyre. It makes me feel like my mother is always here with me." Link noticed that the prince wasn't smiling anymore, and tears were starting, form in the corner of his eyes. Link moved closer to the Prince and took him in a gentle embrace. "I'm sorry I didn't want to make you sad. "Y/N put his arms around his waist. Which made his heart beat a little faster. "It's not your fault, I always get sad when I think of my mom. My sister, she's managed to keep her dignity since our mother died. But I can't." Link loosened his embrace. "Come on, let's eat. That always cheers me up." Y/N nodded. " All right! But first..." Y/N pushed him into the pool behind him and laughed. "You need a good bath! Meet me in the dining room! "With that, Y/N ran out the door. After taking a bath Link joined Y/N and spent the rest of the day with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took twice as long to translate this chapter as I did to write it. I hope it was legible to you. :D


	3. Foods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never specified. But Y/N and Link are quite young. Since Link does not have the mastersword yet, and he gets it young in BOTW.

Link has been back in practice for a few weeks. His routine remained the same, except that now that he was reconciling, with the prince, he spent most of his free time with him. Today was no exception. After a tough training session. Link joined their usual corner and fell under the shade of a tree. Then he took out of his bag a meal he had prepared. dumpling rice with fish.

Link had already started his meal well, when he heard sounds of familiar footsteps, rushing closer to him, "Hello Link !" The prince sit near him "Hi Y/N" The prince studied Link's food carefully. "It looks delicious!" Link smiled at him. "I’ve prepared it." Y/N looked surprised. "Really can I have one?" Link gave Y/N a dubious look. "But I only have three left, if I give you one, I will only have two left." Y/N placed his hand under his chin taking on a false thoughtful look. "Hmm, you are right, Link you are very good at calculating ! You missed your calling as an accountant. Give me one please!" The prince leaned over to grab a dumpling rice. But Link got up abruptly, moving his dish away from the prince. "Wait, I have to think!" Y/N laughed. "Think about what ?!" Link had a very serious expression. "I need to know if I can eat enough if I give you one." Y/N lay on his back pretending to be in agony. "But Liiink! You don't see! I'm starving ! Your Prince suffers! What kind of valiant knight are you if you let your Prince starve." Link raised an eyebrow at the unconvincing actor play. "LINK! That's it ! I see it ! "Link sat down next to the supposedly dying prince" See what ? " Y/N raised his arm in front of him." The light! Link!" The goddess Hylia is here! She came to get me! I'm dying Link!" Link sighed. " Very well ! take one." The Prince instantly straightened up and took a dumpling rice, and crunched inside. "Oh Link! it's so delicious." Link took one too. He'd only have one left after this one, that's fine, he thought. But after eating her penultimate dumpling rice. He looked at his dish to see it empty. He looked up, to find Y/N looking at him, smiling. Without an ounce of remorse. "Sorry Link but it was just too delicious. "

It was Link's turn to lie down playing the dying. "My Prince never forgets the sacrifice I made for you. As a last wish, I would like you to have a statue built in honor of your valiant knight, who gave his life for you." Y/N leaned over Link's face. "I promise you Link. A statue of you will be built in the castle gardens." The two laughed together before the Prince spoke again. "But you know, to save you from starvation, I have an idea come with me." Link stood up and Y/N took his hand. Which made Link blush. Luckily for him Y/N look ahead, while pulling Link to follow him."

" Where are we going ? " Link didn't recognize the place" It's a surprise Link! It is not very far. They walked for a few more minutes, then the Prince stopped abruptly, letting go of his hand. Much to Link's displeasure, he had enjoyed going hand in hand with Y/N. "Here we are !" Link finally looked up to see a huge wall in front of him. He realized where Y/N had brought him. "Y/N we are in front of the castle ?!" The Prince smiled at him. "Yes. follow me, there is a secret passage. this is where I sneak out of the castle." Link did not move" But Y/N I cannot enter in the castle! »The prince gave him a puzzled look "Of course you can. We make the same size, if I pass you pass too. It's true that it's small as a passage, but I assure you that you will pass. Link gave Y/N a small smile. "It's not that. I can't sneak inside the castle. It's forbidden. They could throw me in the dungeon." Y/N laughed. "No one will do that, you are not a thief, an assassin, or a ... anyway. You are my friend, no one will see us. I pass all the time there to sneak out of the castle, and in the worst case, I will be in trouble. »Link followed Y/N reluctantly.

Link followed the prince in a cramped and winding passage, in which he had to crawl. Then he arrived in a slightly larger space in which he could finally get up. But when he did, he found himself face to face with Y/N. "Sorry Link I had overestimated, the size, for two people. Then Y/N opened and went through a hatch above their heads. Link followed him and he found himself in a huge library. "It is extremely large!" Y/N smiled at him and grabbed her hand. "Come follow me" Link was again dragged by the Prince. He crossed many gigantic corridors when he arrived, in front of a large double doors. "This is my room," Link was pull inside, and the Prince closed the door behind them. " It's your chamber! It’s bigger than my house." His eyes were wide. "Wait for me here I come back."

Link sits on a sofa, in front of a fireplace. He had been waiting for a few minutes and didn't really know what to do to keep himself busy. He couldn't start rummaging through the prince's room. Then he saw an open book, Link took it and flipped through the pages. It wasn’t rummaging if it was right in front of him. But the book was filled with symbols that he did not know. "What a strange book." Y/N came in. He had a covered plate. Y/N put the plate in front of Link. "Here for my starving Knight a piece of fruit cakes. Link felt a big smile on his lips. He didn't wait before starting to eat the cake. Y/N laughed at his reaction. "Oh you found my score book. "Ah! So is that what score book look like?" Link felt a little stupid at this moment. "Do you want me to play music for you?" Link nodded quickly. Y/N got up and went to get an instrument that Link had never seen. "Is it a Lute. Is this the first time you have seen one?" Link nodded again, swallowed his last bite of cake, before speaking. "You know how to play a lot of instruments!" The Prince sat next to him. "Yes, just like you handle a lot of weapons" Y/N started to play a sweet melody. That Link listened intently. The melody was so soothing that his eyelids had become heavy. Link fell asleep without really realizing it.

Bonus: Zelda ate her dinner with her little brother in the castle garden. "Y/N did you sneak into my room to steal my cake?" Y/N looked up from his meal to look at his sister. He assumed a falsely innocent look "What ?! Noooo! Why would I have done this." Zelda looked at her brother with skepticism. "You know Zelda you always leave your window open it's probably a bird that came in and eat your cake." Zelda rolled her eyes. "And did he bring the plate with him?" Y / N looked at his sister very seriously. " Of course ! He took it to decorate his nest. "


End file.
